Père et fils
by mignoneroy20
Summary: Comment est-ce qu'un père et un fils peuvent vivre en totale harmonie chez Mann Co. malgré leur couleur d'équipe qui les différencie?


**Je ne suis pas morte, non, je pense toujours à des projets d'écriture... Alors je sais vraiment pas pourquoi l'amitié RED SpyxBLU Scout en tant que père/fils m'est soudainement venu à l'esprit mais bon, j'ai un autre project avec cette paire en chemin... Eh bien, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BLU Scout passa en trombe sur le pont, mallette sur le dos. Évitant les roquettes et les grenades rouges dirigées vers lui avec facilité, il visualisait dans son esprit le chemin à emprunter. Il était à mi-chemin et ne croyait pas avoir d'autres difficultés une fois dans la base BLU, ses coéquipiers prêts à le couvrir.<p>

Il descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier menant à la salle de l'Intelligence, la valise qu'il portait sur son dos. Arrivé à la dernière marche, il perdit l'équilibre et roula lourdement sur le sol. Le choc de l'impact lui coupa le souffle et il resta immobile sur le dos, sonné. Ce moment d'immobilité ne lui fut pas inutile, il remarqua même un subtil détail : il n'entendait pas les «bips» réguliers de la Sentry de l'Engineer qui, pourtant, devrait être là, en train de protéger l'Intelligence... Ce détail le chicotant, BLU Scout se leva doucement, toujours instable sur ses jambes, et entra lentement dans la salle où l'Intelligence BLU reposait. Il aperçu l'Engineer, immobile et dos à lui, se grattant le crâne en observant les débris de ses constructions.

– Eh, l'Engie, ça va? l'interpella Scout.

– Huh, oh, Scout, oui oui, ça va..., fit l'Engineer en se tournant vers le jeune mercenaire. Je... J'me suis éloigné pendant un instant lorsqu'mes constructions ont été sabotées... J'suis arrivé trop tard..., ajouta l'homme au casque jaune, visiblement désemparé.

– Ah ben, j'suis désolé pour tes joujoux mais moi j'vais finir mon travail, dit Scout sans un regard de plus pour le mécano.

Il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une lame froide s'enfonça profondément entre ses omoplates. Il perdit connaissance et s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, révélant derrière lui le RED Spy. Il eut une vague expression désolée qui fut rapidement remplacé par son air sérieux et sévère. Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant l'Intelligence ennemie derrière lui pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon et pour ne surtout pas attirer l'attention vers lui.

* * *

><p>Scout respawna au même moment où le match de la journée finissait. Il frotta son dos exactement où Spy l'avait poignardé en grimaçant. Malgré le fait que tous ses coéquipiers entrait dans la base, le jeune mercenaire sortit à l'extérieur et regarda autour de lui. Après quelques minutes d'observation, il se dirigea en direction d'une ruelle en s'assurant que personne ne l'épiait ou le suivait. Il accéléra sa marche et reprit son souffle une fois après être entré dans la petite ruelle. Ses mais reposant sur ses hanches, le dos arqué vers l'avant, il était assez vulnérable à une quelconque attaque surprise.<p>

Justement, le son caractéristique d'une montre d'invisibilité se désactivant emplit le silence qui régnait, mais le BLU ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il se releva bien droit, écoutant les pas qui s'approchaient dans son dos. Puis la personne s'arrêta directement derrière lui. Le Scout profita de ce moment pour se retourner et la serrer contre lui. C'était le Spy RED, qui lui rendit le geste. L'accolade dura plusieurs secondes lorsque le Spy, passant ses doigts sur le dos du BLU, fit frémir celui-ci. Le jeune mercenaire s'éloigna promptement en grimaçant légèrement. Le Français eut une expression compatissante avant de dire :

– Oh, je suis désolé...

– Nah nah, c'n'est rien..., s'empressa de le rassurer le Scout. Ouais, disons qu'un couteau dans l'dos ça fait pas tel'ment d'bien mais bon...

Le RED hocha lentement la tête avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher.

– Allez, viens là...

Celui visé s'approcha docilement et se retourna lorsque le Spy le poussa doucement derrière son épaule. L'autre lui enleva lentement son t-shirt — le BLU le laissa aussi faire — exposant le haut du corps du jeune mercenaire à la petite brise qui soufflait, mais révélant aussi une cicatrice rouge partant du bas du cou jusqu'au milieu des deux omoplates, directement un centre de ceux-ci, et un peu enflée. Le Spy eut une expression mi-horrifiée, mi-désolée à la vue de la blessure mais ne laissa rien trop paraître. Il avait horreur de poignarder le Scout parce que c'était lui qui le prenait le moins bien après le respawn... D'une poche de sa chemise rouge il sortit un tube rempli d'une crème blanche. Il retira son gant de sa main droite et, de sa main gauche, en sortit une petite quantité qu'il mit sur sa main libre. Il entreprit donc de badigeonner la plaie du Scout avec des geste doux et lents. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer au premier contact des doigts du RED sur sa cicatrice fraîche, mais finit par se calmer au fur et à mesure que la douleur se dissipait.

Lorsque l'espion eut terminé d'appliquer la crème — apparemment un analgésique — le Scout se retourna et serra une fois de plus le Spy dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes de silence le BLU murmura en un seul souffle :

– Merci... _pa'_...

L'homme en question ne put s'empêcher de sourire en répondant :

– Mais de rien, _mon fils_...

Ainsi donc était-ce la vie d'un père et d'un fils travaillant pour Mann Co. dans deux équipes respectives. Se tuer le jour et se retrouver le soir... Certains n'endureraient pas de tuer un membre de sa famille mais ça ne leur avait jamais vraiment dérangés parce qu'ils savaient que l'autre le pardonnerait... Et qu'ils se retrouveraient le soir venu.


End file.
